Skill (Effective)
Effective Skill is based on the Hero's score averaged* together with several bonuses, *weighted by highest strength... Simply put. Bonuses possible are from these categories, Equipment (clothes, combat gear, tools & idols), Magic (jewelry & talismans, potions, pets), Companions (recruited, tamed, or from quests), & Location bonuses (NPC's, machines, structures). This page is to demonstrate the method of skill calculation to predict a resultant effective score, based on a dynamic equation which may be translated into a spreadsheet & automatically calculated. For example, this information can be used to create your own Google or Excel Sheet that is capable of calculating effective skill on the fly in the laziest way I know possible. Obviously feel free to modify it in any way to your liking. I also use it as a Hero tracker, which I will get into later, but fun hint: I have conditional formatting applied so that numbers round properly & fonts match the colours incrementally as in-game. The first row is the calculator where the equations are placed. The rest of the numbers, except a few as described below, are for you to plug into the cells as your Hero gains in skill & you upgrade gear. You may also wish to put in theoretical numbers in these areas to predict when/if you can reach a certain effective skill. In this example, 1.n is where you plug in the Trade base score, and in the rest of this row, the Skills under that Trade. The row labelled Base Skill is a calculator that averages each skill base with the trade score for you to produce the Hero score. Max Tool is calculated based on this number, for your convenience of knowing which tool you may equip. The values being calculated in this example for row beginning in 1.n are: 78 51 58 78, for reference. I use a grid of these to track my entire Hero's skills, so I've got the skills labelled out as well as a line denoting whether I've earned that particular Trade or Skill Wing. You may wish to eliminate certain rows, but make sure you enter the formulas first unless you are building them yourself. I found I used it often enough I'd rather keep track of all my gear & guild machines available & have all calculations at hand. The rows in this case are positioned to make the equation most efficient. Assume cell A1 in your sheet is the cell containing "effective" from the above table. Here are the codes for the rest of row 1. Starting with what would go into cell B1: =if(B4=0,0, (SUM(B11:B13)+(SMALL(B6:B10 , 1)*0.1)+(SMALL(B6:B10 , 2)*0.2)+(SMALL(B6:B10 , 3)*0.3)+(SMALL(B6:B10 , 4)*0.4))) If cell B4 (1A.n) is 0, the value will be 0, as it is in-game; otherwise, it adds your magic stack & it performs the cascading weighted average calculation automatically based on their values & relative ranks. You don't have to order anything yourself based on value rank. This is being performed by the SMALL commands. This is all you need for a single column if you just need a quick calc, but you may just have to plug in the Base Skill value instead of it being averaged for you. The following cells in row one are as follows. Please keep in mind you will need to copy the entire table above and enter these in, then if you wish to remove any rows you may: =if(C4=0,0, (SUM(C11:C13)+(SMALL(C6:C10 , 1)*0.1)+(SMALL(C6:C10 , 2)*0.2)+(SMALL(C6:C10 , 3)*0.3)+(SMALL(C6:C10 , 4)*0.4))) =if(D4=0,0, (SUM(D11:D13)+(SMALL(D6:D10 , 1)*0.1)+(SMALL(D6:D10 , 2)*0.2)+(SMALL(D6:D10 , 3)*0.3)+(SMALL(D6:D10 , 4)*0.4))) Notice they just correspond to their column letter. Max tool code for column B ('Skill 1A') is this: =if(B4=0,0,(ROUNDDOWN(B6+15))) If there is enough interest, I will work to release a publicly shared version on Google Sheets that one may make a copy of to edit. In my version, the first tab lists all my heroes at the top row, three rows of short notes, needs, goals for that Hero. I can also enter the time their queue ends. Underneath is a three column list of base skills of each Hero & I can update that periodically or as I skill. I was also using this area to keep track of Wings & Pets, and it contains a few quick calcs. The next tab of the Sheet is my main Hero, the grid I mentioned above. The columns under my main are automatically populated into the corresponding cells of the grid, which if you like is colour coordinated with some in-game jewelry. Here is how I arrange that grid, and following shows roughly the bits of information that I shove to the right of that, including clothes & armour calcs that plug into the corresponding gear cells of the grid. If you like you can have a new sheet tab for each alt. My sincerest apologies for any formatting nightmares that occur during submission of this post... thanksbye